The set-top box has become an important device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. It is not uncommon for a set-top box to include or to be used in conjunction with digital video recording (“DVR”) technology, which may be used to record media content to permanent storage (e.g., a hard disk) for subsequent local access.
With conventional technologies, once media content is recorded to permanent storage, options for utilizing the recorded media content are limited. Typically, a user is able to access and play back media content. Additionally, one or more trick-play modes may be provided to allow a user to manually fast forward, rewind, and skip through recorded media content. However, there remains room to provide enhanced functionality and options for utilization of recorded media content.